One step at a time
by twilly17103
Summary: It's been seven years since Avatar Korra's death. Mako was at her deathbed for her final moments. Earlier this year, he made a promise to himself that he would visit her statue on a very special day. That promise helps Mako learn that you need to cherish life as it comes to you. And that Team Avatar is only ever temporarily separated. One Shot.


**Hello everyone! This would be One Shot number 4 from me! This one was actually intended to be One Shot number 1, but I never ended up posting it. I have edited though to make it more readable. The original is over 6500 words and follows roughly the same storyline. It just executes it much differently. I don't want to hold you, have fun!**

**I'm on a role for character death stories! It's okay though, this one isn't as bad as my other ones.**

**I own nothing here, maybe if you count it having a plot. If so, then I own the plot.**

* * *

"And the victory goes to the Ba Sing Se Badgermoles! They've won the Championships folks!" The announcer yelled. The sounds of cheers, screams, cries and every sound in between could be heard through the small radio Mako carried with him. "Let's call up our winners for an interview, shall we?" The firebender sighed and turned off the radio. He enjoyed the interviews when he was younger, they would often give Probending advice that helped him during his early career. But this new generation is spoiled on new technology and an easy life; they never acknowledge those who helped them reach the winning level. Mako made a hard right at the next intersection and drove straight towards the Arena. There was something he wanted to see. Before pulling into the Arena parking lot which was horribly crowded, an obnoxious ringing sound caught the aged firebender's ears. With a groan, he dug around in his coat pocket for his Satophone. It was one of Asami's inventions a couple of years earlier. It was bulky, but still a portable phone.

"Hello, Mako here?" He said dryly.

"Mako? It's Bo. How are you?

Mako turned the steering wheel with his free hand and looked to the right for an empty space. "Bo, I'm in the middle of trying to find a parking place. I forgot how crowded the Arena can get during the Championships."

Bolin gasped on the other end of the conversation. "Mako! I'm sorry! I didn't know you were driving; I wouldn't have called if I knew that! Here, I'll wait a couple of minutes." He immediately hung up the phone before Mako could even protest. The firebender sighed in frustration, it was just like his brother to call and not have 10 sentences in the conversation before hanging up, even if it was for 'his safety'. With no free parking spot in sight through the sea of cars, Mako gave up and drove directly to the Arena itself. Getting a couple yells in the process by roaming civilians, Mako parked near the front of the Arena on a curb of the road. He took his time opening his door and proceeded to walk towards the doors of the grand building. He wasn't going inside though; he was just walking towards a relic of his younger days. He stopped his steady pace in front of a large stone statue. Before he could get a good look at it, his Satophone rang again.

"Hello, Mako here?"

"You always answer with that, try giving your greetings some pizzazz!"

Mako put his hand to his hand and groaned. "Bo, I don't need pizzazz when answering a phone. Now, what did you want earlier?" He said harsher than intended.

"Well, Asami and I were wondering if you were coming to the Family Reunion this year. There's a first for everything you know! It might help you get your mind off of K-…"

"Sorry Bo, I don't think I can come this year either." Mako interrupted. He heard Bolin sigh on the other end. "If I do come, I'll call. Okay?"

"Sure thing Bro. Just…take care, okay?" Bolin said softly. He was always looking out for his brother even when he didn't want him too.

"I will Bolin, you too." The beeping of the phone signaled that his brother hung up. Now that his phone call was over, he looked up at the tall statue in front of him. Standing on a pedestal at the entrance of the Arena are three stone bodies. These three people are considered in the Probending record books to be the most influential people to the sport. Engraved into the foot of the pedestal are the words…

_Fire ferrets forever_

_Time shall be the only force that can keep this team apart. They worked together like no other group I've ever seen. Through thick and thin, they always stuck together. And no matter what happens, they will always be there for each other. That is a true team, and a true friendship._

_Never forget the time you spent together._

_-Toza-_

Mako bowed his head in respect at his former mentor's words before looking back up at the statue. He, Korra, and Bolin are all waving to an invisible crowd with wide grins on their faces. The sculptor decided to use their 12th and final win of the Championships as a model for the statue. Korra announced at the beginning of the season that it would be her final year in the sport, and he and Bolin refused to play without her. With a smile, Mako looked at Korra's stomach. The sculptor even included her early pregnancy into the statue, a small bump shown on her stone form. She didn't even tell him she was pregnant at the time just so she could play the Championships without him objecting.

Mako locked his gaze onto Korra's statue. "Seven years…." He whispered. "I can't believe it's been seven years. It's gone by ridiculously slow." He somehow got into the habit of talking to 'himself' since that fateful day seven years ago. It was the day that his significant other passed into the Spirit World.

_ "You know, Bo is just trying to help you…"_

"Korra!? Is that you!?" Mako yelled, earning stares from the passing civilians. He swore that was her talking. He looked back up at Korra's statue, its stone gaze remained fixed in the same place it's been for years. The old firebender rubbed his hand through his white hair and looked back down at the ground. It sounded like she was right next to him again. He had almost forgotten how angelic her voice was, even if it wasn't real at this moment. A memory flooded into his mind of a promise he made to himself earlier in the year. He turned towards the statue and bowed, it was forever a reminder of the better days. Mako then quickly walked back towards his car before the police gave him a ticket. He took his time driving towards the docks, much to the anger of many younger drivers. Once he got there, he walked straight towards the Air Temple Island Ferry. Several other people were also on the boat waiting for it to leave. The firebender calmly took his place at the bow of the ship and looked out at the gray sea. Air Temple Island could be seen in the distance with its several tall towers. Korra expanded it using the Avatar State many years before; it now rivaled the original Air Temples in size. With a lurch and a loud horn, the boat began moving towards the island.

"Who would win? Mako or Bolin during their 5th year at the Championships?" A voice from behind Mako said. With a grin, he turned in the direction of the voices to listen in on the conversation.

"So this is what kids today talk about?" He wondered.

A short, stocky young man leaned back against the railing and scoffed. He adjusted his glasses and gazed at the other man. "Bolin would win in a heartbeat."

Mako chuckled silently. Even though it was small, it was the first time he laughed in months.

"What!?" The other man yelled. "Maybe if it was during their 1st year, but Mako greatly improved his skills as the years went on. His bending was already amazing when he started anyway though. Mako could beat Bolin without even thinking about it."

"Actually," Mako said. Both young men turned towards him. "Mako would never battle his brother, but I'm pretty sure it would be an even match if they fought."

The short man looked confused and pointed at the old firebender. "Even match!? I think Bolin could win…in a landslide!"

The taller man crossed his arms. "What makes you think it would be even? And how would you know if Mako and Bolin would ever fight? They are both something like 100 years old, they might even be dead."

Mako gasped in fake shock. "100 years old? I'm only 94! I'm not that old yet."

The taller man's eyes widened and he switched his gaze between Mako and his shorter friend. "Wait, who are you? If you are who I think you are, I need some water to wake myself up from this dream."

With a smug smile, the old firebender looked at the shorter man. "I'm the one and only Mako himself."

They both gasped and looked at each other in shock. "The Probending Mako?" The short man said. "Like, the bending brother Mako? Avatar Korra's old husband?"

Good mood killed…

"Yeah…" Mako said sadly. "That's me…"

The two teenagers noticed his sudden sadness. "Um, sorry Mako. Can you excuse us for a second?" They turned their backs to the aged firebender and talked among themselves. Mako could faintly hear them talking about his ragged scarf, his white eyebrows and the scar he earned on his cheek during the 8th Championship win. Mako turned back towards the sea with a sigh. His good moods never lasted long. Something always comes up that ruins it. He looked down at the gray water in front of the bow of the ship. Instead of the churning water that he expected, a faint female figure was looking back at him through the waves.

_ "No offense to your brother, I think you would win…" _She said with a wink and a smile

"Korra!" Mako yelled. He straightened up and was about to dive in the water to see if it was really her before a hand grabbed his shoulder.

"Whoa dude! Don't do that! You'll get killed!" It was the short man from before. He and his friend held Mako by the arms and pulled him back to his former position against the railing.

"Yeah dude. We're sorry if we upset you in some way, but don't go killing yourself!"

Mako put his hand to his forehead and looked around. Everyone on the ship was watching him now with concerned expressions. "Um, sorry about that. I thought I saw something."

Everyone realized what he meant once they recalled his sudden yell before attempting to jump. They turned away from him and returned to their positions. The two teenagers still stood in front of him though.

"I'm sorry for not introducing myself earlier. I'm Fai." The taller man said. "And this is Jun." He pointed at the shorter man, who waved. "We didn't know it was you earlier either, so sorry about that too."

Mako glanced toward the island. It was close enough that you could see meditating monks on the beaches in the late afternoon sun. "It's alright. Thanks for stopping me from diving into the sea, what I saw…wasn't real."

"No problem!" Jun said. "Anyway…do you know where Bolin is too?"

Mako pointed at the Island, it was now within throwing range. "In a way, that's where I'm going. He's at the Island for a Family Reunion."

Both men looked disappointed. "Family Reunion? Aw man, we can't barge in on that! We'll have to come another time." Fai said sadly.

Jun patted his friend's back. "We'll come tomorrow! I'll get the bossman to let me off work. We're going to get Bolin's autograph if it's the last thing we do!" A look of realization appeared on his face. "Hey Mako, can you sign this book?" Jun fished in his pocket and pulled out a small book. It looked rather worn and the edges were frayed. Mako was handed the book and a blue pen. He opened the book to the first page and gasped.

_To my friends Jun and Fai, cherish your moments now. Later they will become distant memories._

_-Love, Korra-_

_I was successful because I didn't let life's bad moments get to me. Always remember that the __Future__ will be better._

_-Your friend, Asami-_

"As you can see, we already got Korra and Asami's signatures several years ago. We've been looking for you and Bolin to complete the 'Team Avatar set'." Jun said as he pointed to the signatures. Asami was still alive and quite healthy for her age. She should be at the nearby Family Reunion on the Island too. But Korra, she isn't at the Reunion. Seeing her handwriting again nearly gave the old man a heart attack.

"Um, are you okay Mako?" Fai says as he taps the firebender's shoulder.

_Korra weakly looked up at her husband, he was staring at her with tears threatening to fall. "Are you okay Mako? Don't cry…"_

_ "Am I okay!? You're in your bed Korra! The doctors are saying that your time is running out! It's getting nearly impossible not to cry!"_

_He cups her cheek in his hand; she coughs violently and looks up at him. "It's okay Mako; we both knew this was going to happen eventually." Her voice is frail and you can hear the fluid in her lungs behind it. "Don't cry though, be strong. Be the strong firebender I've known for most of my life…"_

_Mako keeps his eyes on hers. They are no longer the stark blue as they were a couple of months ago. Now they are a pale gray with an underlying color of azure. "What am I supposed to do without you here?" He whispers._

_She smiles sadly and kisses his hand, the best she can do now. "Live…"_

"Mako?! Mako! Are you alright?" Fai is shaking him now. The old man is gasping for air as he collects his surroundings. He's still on the boat; he and the two teenagers are the only people who haven't departed yet.

"Yeah…yeah, I'm fine. I'm okay." Mako says. He knows that he's mostly trying to tell himself that.

Fai and Jun look at him suspiciously before shrugging. "You can keep that for now, we'll be in the Air Temple Library. Can you sign it then get your brother to sign it too before returning to us?" Jun says.

Mako nods, still recovering from the memory that resurfaced. He had suppressed that memory since her death. Why had it come now of all times?

"Don't forget about us, that book is worth a ton of Yuans." Fai says as they walk towards the library.

Mako looks down at the book, then at the Temple grounds. Several voices can be heard from that direction. The old firebender pockets the book and pen then walks in the direction of the voices. Balloons start appearing on the trees in every color, streamers are hanging like spider webs from the branches of nearly every sapling. A large sign is stapled to a post with bright red letters.

_76 years of friendship and counting!_

Seventy six years? Had it really been that long?

"DAD!" A loud voice yelled. Before he could even react, several people are hugging him tightly. "Dad! You came!"

"Yeah, I came Shui, you guys can let go now."

After a couple of seconds, all the people attached to him let go. "Dad!" Shui yelled again. "What made you decide to finally join us?"

Shui was elbowed in the side by Mako's other child and daughter, Mei. "What my obnoxious brother meant to say is, it's nice of you to join us! Come sit next to Uncle Bolin." She grabbed Mako's arm and nearly dragged him to his brother. Once Bolin saw the old firebender, he immediately brightened and grabbed his cane.

"Mako, you made it!" He took wobbly steps towards his brother and pulled him into a hug.

Mako glanced down at his brother's wobbly legs. An earthbending accident 4 years ago left him crippled. And it was all because he wanted to prove to Asami that he was still in shape, which proved horribly wrong. "How's your legs Bo?"

Bolin laughs and throws his cane to the ground, earning a startled gasp from his children, Jin and Shoji. "I can stand without it now!" He yelled, his legs were telling a different story though. They were shaking and looked to collapse any second. Luckily Shoji was there to catch his father.

"Dad…you know you need the cane…"

Bolin crosses his arms in defeat; he hated that cane with a burning passion. "I know; I don't have to like it though."

Mako looks down at his brother with a smug smile. "I'd rather have a brother that needs a cane than no brother at all." Bolin sticks his tongue out at the firebender before standing himself back up, using the cane as a crutch while walking over to Asami.

"Come on bro! Sit down with us; we're talking about Asami's next invention idea!" The former earthbender pats the chair next to him and gestures for Mako to sit.

"Sorry Bo, I have to go somewhere first." Mako points to one of the large towers and waves to his family.

"Don't take too long!" Asami yells.

"Give me 5 minutes and I'll be out."

Mako walks towards the building at a slow pace. Speed didn't matter to him anymore, just as long as he got there. He stopped in front of the large wooden door and took a deep breath. With a grunt, he forced himself to push the door open, letting the light from the sun flood into the room. Inside of the tower are many stone statues. So many, that they wind up the sides of the building all the way to the top. He closes the door behind him and lights a nearby torch. The light illuminates the room completely and he takes his steps inside. The only sounds inside of the tower are Mako's breathing and the faint wind from ventilation holes. Taking small, careful steps, the old firebender approaches the statue at the very front of the room.

"Korra…" Mako whispers. Her stone statue blankly stares out with an emotionless expression towards the door. She's still wearing furs around her waist and her baggy pants, so that would place her age between 17 and 30. A small scar is engraved into her cheek from a battle with the Equalist remnants. Everything else is the exact same as when he first met her, the sculptor did an excellent job at portraying his wife. Mako bowed his head and looked at the ground between him and the statue. "Hello Korra…"

Silence…

"I know I should have come here earlier, but I was so depressed about your passing."

Mako took a deep drawn out breath before eying his shoes. "I promised myself that I would come to see you today, it was the least I could do for you loving me all of those years."

Silence…

"People are always assuming that I'm talking to myself. I can see it in their eyes. They think I've gone insane. Little do they know I'm not talking to myself, I'm talking to you. I'm trying my best to live the rest of my days without you here, and that's by pretending I can actually talk to you."

Silence…

"I saw our statue at the Arena today? I remember when I found out you were pregnant with Shui and you didn't even tell me, just so you could play in the Championships that last time. I thought I heard your voice there…"

Silence…

Mako felt a tear escape his grasp and fall to the floor. "I think I hear your voice a lot, maybe I am going insane? I thought I saw you in the water on the way here too…"

Silence…

"And here I am talking to a statue that shouldn't even be here. Just like I wasn't there for you, I'm sorry Korra…"

Silence…

"I should have known that you didn't catch 'just another cold'. I should have known what would become of that sickness."

Silence…

"I still have nightmares about that night I came into your room. You were lying on the bed in a pool of your own sweat. I remember walking up to your bed and sitting with you. I remembered that event earlier today when Fai and Jun showed me your signature. You still lived for a couple of hours after that, but I remember watching the color completely drain from your face. I don't know how much time passed but I heard Jinora and Ikki's voices; the next thing I knew I was lying in bed with my family surrounding me. I hate that nightmare...

Silence…

"After you died, I went into a horrible state of depression. Bo started this 'Family Reunion' tradition to try to get my mind off of your passing. I complied, but I could never forget those last hours I spent with you. This is the first Reunion I've actually attended."

Silence...

Mako looked up from the ground and gazed around. "This is a peaceful place; I wish you were here to make it not-so-peaceful. Though I know that you wished for the world to be at peace, and you certainly tried your best to keep it that way. There wasn't a single war during your years as the Avatar."

Silence…

"The new Avatar hasn't been found yet. The White Lotus is worried that something bad might have happened to the Avatar Cycle since you got your bending taken away by Amon. The new Avatar is seven years old and it's getting late to try to find him or her."

Silence…

A much larger group of tears escaped his grasp and dripped to the floor, each making a small sound in the silent room. "I promised myself earlier in the year that I would come here today in your honor, though I shouldn't have too. I should have ignored your objections and taken you to the hospital in spite of what you thought." Mako reached into his pocket and pulled out one of his two most prized possessions. He unwound the ragged piece of cloth around his neck and stared at them both. "I kept the betrothal necklace I gave to you with me every single day since then. I thought my scarf would also make for a nice present for today." Mako approached the statue with teary eyes and hooked the betrothal necklace around its stone neck and then wrapped the scarf over it. "I came to this peaceful place to give you my two most prized possessions. Happy Birthday Korra…" Mako stepped back from the statue and took the sight in. Her stone face was still emotionless, but if she were here now she would be smiling widely and telling him that he didn't have to get her anything. The widower looked back down to his feet and held back the waterfall of emotions that threatened to break through.

_"Thanks Mako, I love them…"_

Mako gasped. That time her voice sounded extremely real, like she was here with him. He looked up to her statue and it was no longer a gray stone, now her skin had reverted back to its original color. She was alive and young again. "K-Korra!?" Mako yelled. He ran to embrace his wife with a joyous laugh. The firebender was completely oblivious to the fact that he was also decades younger.

"Hey City-Boy. Did you miss me?"

Mako stared at his wife in disbelief. "How could you even ask that? Of course I missed you! The days haven't been the same without you here!" He brought her into a hug so tight that they might have merged as one if he added any more pressure.

"I love the presents. I never would have thought you would give your scarf away." Korra said as she twirled her finger through the ragged cloth around her neck.

"I would give it to you in a heartbeat, I'm sorry I didn't do it earlier. Speaking of which, come on!" Mako grabbed her hand. "We have to go show Bo that you're back, he'll be so happy!"

"Uh, Mako, no, we ca—"

Mako immediately stopped when he saw what was in front of him. A very familiar old man was lying down on the ground, _very_ familiar. He looked down at his own hands; they were no longer wrinkled like they had been. He was no longer physically 94 years old. The firebender turned back towards his wife, who had a sad smile.

"I'm not here for Bo; it's not his time yet. But you…"

Mako glanced back down at the old man lying on the ground, and then to his hands. "So…I'm dead?"

Korra closed the distance between them and took his hands in her own. "Yes, it is your time to join me in the Spirit World."

Mako glanced towards the door. "What about Bolin and Asami? What about our children? What will they do when they figure out I died?"

The room around them suddenly changed forms. They were now back at the Family Reunion. Bolin was hitting Shui on the head with his cane while laughing uncontrollably. Asami and Ikki were talking about the state of Republic City's politics. Seeing them enjoying life made Mako smile again. The whole family was having a grand time, and he suddenly regretted never going to a Family Reunion before.

"Look at them." Korra said. "They don't know about your death yet, but they will soon. They are naturally happy people, but of course they will be sad when they find out about you. The catch is that they will know that you are with me again. They know, I know, you know, that is all you have wanted for the past seven years." Korra hugged her husband and kissed his cheek. "Now come on, I've got tea cooking!"

Mako laughed and took her hand in his. A bright light suddenly appeared. Mako looked at his wife and she nodded. Slowly they began taking steps into the light away from the living people behind them. Before Mako was completely encompassed by the blinding white light, he took one last look at his family. Bolin was now telling everyone a story and probably exaggerating it way out of proportion too. He took one last look at Bo, his brother, one of the most important people in his life, before grinning and walking into the light. He wasn't done yet in the physical world though, he still had one more thing to do…

Mako's body was found shortly after; on his face was a peaceful smile. In his hand was one end of a red scarf, the other end of the cloth was in Korra's stone hand. Bolin cried when he saw that the scarf was stretched between his brother and the statue of his best friend. Not only because he was sad of Mako's death, but because his brother was finally reunited with Korra. When they were taking his body to be buried, a small book fell out of his coat pocket. With much difficulty, Bolin bent down and picked up the book. The contents of the first page caused him to fall backward into the arms of Jin…

_To my friends Jun and Fai, cherish your moments now. Later they will become distant memories._

_-Love, Korra-_

_I was successful because I didn't let life's bad moments get to me. Always remember that the __Future__ will be better._

_-Your friend, Asami-_

_Don't let death discourage you. You will always be reunited with those you care about in the next world. Don't forget to cherish your moments either, like Korra said. I regret the last seven years I didn't spend with my family. I should have been there for them and been a better role model. I would take back those choices if I could. But it's too late for that now. I can only hope that my friends and family will follow our advice and love life as it is. Take life one step at a time. Until we meet again, my friends._

_-Fire Ferrets forever, Mako-_

After dragging his saddened father away from the building, Jin showed the book to the rest of his family. Bolin and Asami looked at it once and refused to look at it again, the emotions were getting too strong. The owners of the book stopped by and asked where Mako was, earning several loud sobs from the group. Jin handed them the book and they gasped when they read the latest entry. Jun and Fai left without another word. Bolin and Asami went to bed that night both thinking the same thing. They knew that someday, Team Avatar will be reunited again. And as age is catching up with them, they know they will see their friends soon…

...One step at a time...

**The End**

* * *

**How was that? I don't know if I'm going to continue my character death-streak. I like doing them though! At least attempting to pull at the heart is something I enjoy doing. Does that sound bad? :) This story went through several transitions on what title it should have. At first, it was going to be "A Peaceful Place". Then it was going to be "Fire Ferrets forever". I couldn't leave Asami out though! So I settled on a line Mako said in that autograph book. "One step at a time". Anyway, I hope this was interesting. Thanks for reading!**


End file.
